Disco Lady, Foxy Lady, And One Wild Time
by Element Of One
Summary: Following the creation of "Stevonnie," the gems attempt to fuse with Steven by recreating the dance that he had with Connie. However, each Gem has their own style and own way of going about it, as they use Steven's Ipod to recreate the dance. Ultimately, Steven is able to successfully fuse with one of them. Can you guess who?


**Disco Lady, Foxy Lady, and One Wild Time…**

**By: Element of One**

_**Disco Lady**_

"_Alright Steven, try to focus and concentrate, but not too much. Let your body find its own rhythm. I know you can do it."_ Garnet exclaimed as she gazed down upon him with a smile on her face. The two were standing in the living room and were attempting to fuse, as Pearl and Amethyst were sitting on the stools observing. _"I don't know guys,"_ Steven replied. _"This never seems to work out. Every time I try to fuse with one of you, nothing happens. I think I just got lucky that one time with Connie, so I have to accept that it may not ever happen again. Maybe I'm not a real crystal gem."_ Steven was holding his head down in disappointment, when Garnet kneeled in front of him and lifted his chin up with her finger.

"_Steven, of course you're a crystal gem, and you do have fusion powers,"_ She whispered. _"I have faith in you, we all have faith in you."_ Garnet stood up and was now looking down at him, when she asked, "_How were you able to fuse with Connie last time? If we recreate exactly what occurred, then it may be possible."_ Steven thought for a moment, then said, _"Well, I remember we were on the beach, I pulled out my ipod, then I found a song that we both could dance to."_ Garnet became quiet, as she was thinking to herself, then replied, "_That's it Steven! All we need to do is recreate that dance. Let's go outside, follow me."_ She then began to walk towards the door, as Steven followed, then Pearl and Amethyst both followed as well.

"_Okay Steven, just do exactly what you did last time and I'll follow your lead,"_ Garnet exclaimed, as she was now standing across from him in the sand. Steven walked over to where Amethyst was sitting, handed over his Ipod, then asked, _"Amethyst can you be the DJ?"_ She took the Ipod then replied, _"Sure dude, no problem. Do you know what song you used last time?" _Steven thought for a moment, then got frustrated as he said, _"Ah, I can't remember! Just find something that we can both dance to."_ He walked back over towards Garnet, took off his sandals and threw them off to the side, then shouted, _"Alright, we're ready!"_ Amethyst began to navigate through Steven's music library, while searching for a song that she thought would be suitable for both of them to dance to.

"_Okay, I found one! How about, __**Let's get it on by Marvin Gaye?"**_ Amethyst asked as she tilted her head up to look towards them. _"NO!"_ Pearl shouted, as she budded into the conversation. _"A song like that is highly inappropriate for someone of Steven's age! And for fusion purposes PERIOD!"_ Pearl looked over at Steven and asked, _"Steven, how did you get a song like that on your Ipod!?"_ Then he replied, _"I let my dad use my Ipod for a little while. He ended up downloading some of his oldies onto it. He said that he would listen to Marvin Gaye, when he and my mom would…"_ But before he could finish his sentence, Pearl's eyes grew wide as she placed her hands over her ears, then shouted, _"I'M NOT LISTENING TO THIS! I'M LEAVING! BYE STEVEN!"_ Steven watched as Pearl stood up, then began to walk back towards the temple with her hands still over her ears. He looked back at Garnet and said, _"I was just going to say dance. My dad would play Marvin Gaye whenever he and my mom would dance."_

"_It doesn't matter,"_ Garnet exclaimed to Amethyst, as she cracked her knuckles. _"Just pick a song. Steven's going to fuse today."_ Amethyst looked down at the Ipod and began to search the library once more, then said, _"How about __**Disco Lady by Johnny Taylor?**__ It sounds like some of Greg's old crappy music! But it should work, is that cool?"_ _"That's fine,"_ Garnet replied. _"Are you ready Steven?"_ Steven looked up at her and had an apprehensive expression on his face as he asked, _"Do you know what Disco is Garnet? Because I don't."_ She had a smile on her face, as she replied, _"Yes, of course I do Steven. Remember, I was around way before your father was, so I've been through different eras of music. I'm very familiar with Disco and the culture of the 70's."_

"_I have an idea that might make this experience a little fun, and easier for you!"_

Steven watched, as Garnet transformed her appearance from her head, down to her feet. The gemstones in both of her palms began to glow, and suddenly she was now wearing "Bell bottoms, Platform shoes, and a silk blouse." She also had on sunglasses, that took the shape of "stars," and her hair had changed from being square shaped to more circular in appearance. She looked down at Steven and finally asked, _"Are you ready to dance?"_ Steven's eyes lit up as he replied, _"Wow Garnet! You look amazing! HELL YEAH, LETS DANCE!"_ There was silence, as a voice replied,_ "What was that!? What did you just say!?"_ Steven looked over, and saw that Pearl was now standing off to the side with her arms folded. He stared at her, and was nervous as he responded, _"Oh, Pearl! I didn't know you were there! I'm sorry! What I mean to say was hell YES!"_ Amethyst laughed, as she watched the three of them standing before her, then she shouted, _"Alright guys! Here we go! Let's get the GROOVE going!"_ Then she pressed play on the Ipod.

The gemstones on Garnet's palms began to glow, as she began dancing. She started shaking her hips and swaying her hands, then adjusted her movements to the sound of the music so that she was on point. Steven also started to dance, but his movements were far less graceful and were more erratic. As Garnet continued to dance, she looked down at Steven while he was dancing, then said, _"Focus. Let the music flow through your body. Find your rhythm."_ Pearl cringed at the site that was before her, so she leaped towards Steven and placed her hands over his eyes, but he continued to dance. _"What are you doing!?"_ Amethyst shouted. _"This is the only way he's going to learn! Get away from him!"_ Pearl was now blushing, as she shouted back at Amethyst, with her voice cracking, _"He's too young for this! Look at how she's dancing!?"_ But Garnet ignored Pearl, as she continued to dance, and so did Steven. While Pearl was covering his eyes, she looked down at his t-shirt, and noticed that his gemstone was now glowing.

"_Oh my god! Amethyst, his gem is glowing! He's ready to fuse!"_ Pearl shouted, then Amethyst quickly responded, _"Then get out of the way you moron! Let him dance!"_ Pearl quickly removed her hands from Steven's eyes, and saw that they were closed, but he continued to dance. _"Hmm, I guess he's not looking at Garnet. He must be in total concentration,"_ Pearl exclaimed, as she observed Steven, then walked back towards Amethyst to sit down_. "Duh!"_ Amethyst responded sarcastically. _"He's lost in the music! Maybe this is how it happened last time with Connie!"_ As the two were dancing, Garnet observed Steven's gemstone and saw an opportunity. She leaped towards him, then they attempted to fuse.

Pearl and Amethyst watched, as the light before them began to take shape. They could see the Rose Quartz, along with both Garnet's, float wildly in the light as the figure started to take form. Pearl grabbed the Ipod from Amethyst's hands then shouted, _"This is so exciting! What song is this? We have to remember it!"_ In doing so, she unexpectedly hit "shift" on the Ipod, and the song changed. Just as the figure was about to take form, they began separate. Garnet fell to the sand, as well as Steven, then she looked up immediately and asked, _"Steven! Are you okay!?"_ Steven was laying down, with his face in the sand, when he lifted his head up and shouted _"That was awesome!"_ He quickly rose to his feet, then looked over at Pearl and Amethyst, then yelled, _"Did you guys see that!? I almost fused!"_

Amethyst snatched the Ipod back from Pearl's hands, then said, _"Yeah, and you guys would've fused if it wasn't for the genius here!"_ Pearl had a nervous smile on her face, as she replied, _"I'm sorry Steven, it was an accident! I didn't mean to change the song! Please don't be angry with me!"_ Garnet stood up and dusted the sand off of her bell bottoms, then transformed back into her normal wardrobe. _"Well, since you were the reason why we didn't fuse, now it's your turn Pearl. You practice fusing with Steven."_ Pearl looked over at Steven, as he was standing before her, then replied, _"How about another time! That's enough for today! Steven's probably tired!"_ Steven looked back at her and said, _"No I'm not, I'm feeling fine. We can try it. Come on Pearl, lets fuse!"_ She looked over at Garnet, who by now was sitting next to Amethyst, and said, _"Please! Some other time! Steven's not ready!"_

"_Nope,"_ Garnet exclaimed. _"That's why we're all here, to help Steven. Hurry up Pearl, you're wasting time!"_

_**Foxy Lady**_

Pearl stood across from Steven with her arms folded and quietly said, _"Before we begin Steven, you should know that I'm not going to dance to anything lewd, any song with foul language, or anything suggestive in nature. Do I make myself clear?"_ Then Steven replied, _"Fine Pearl! Lets just dance! I'm ready!"_ But Pearl continued, _"I better not hear the word TWERK, or lyrics instructing me to DROP IT LIKE IT'S HOT! Do you understand me?"_ Steven was embarrassed as he looked up at her and asked, _"How do you know what's on my Ipod?"_ Then Pearl quickly replied, _"Oh I know what's on your Ipod! With the way you blast your music, trust me, it was easy to find out! Oh, and one more thing! I don't know who Metallica is, but with all their singing of death and anger, THEY'RE OBVIOUSLY NOT FROM THE CLASSICICAL GENRE!"_ Steven had a sad look on his face as he replied, _"That was Lars! It was his idea! He uploaded those songs on my Ipod! I swear!"_ Pearl kept her arms folded, as she rolled her eyes, then said, _"Whatever Steven!_ _And don't swear!"_

Steven turned his attention towards Amethyst and shouted _"Just pick a song! I want to get this over with!"_ Pearl had a hurt look in her eyes as she asked, _"What's that supposed to mean!? Aren't you excited to fuse with me?"_ Steven took in a deep breath, then exhaled as he replied, _"Not really, but whatever, lets just get this over with Pearl."_

Amethyst was looking down at the Ipod, and had a slight grin on her face as she looked back at them. _"I think I have the perfect song!"_ She said as she pressed play on the Ipod, then watched as Steven's face lit up. _"Hey, I know that song! Connie and I have danced to it before!" _Steven exclaimed, as he looked over at Pearl. _"Come on Pearl! Let's dance! This is going to be awesome!"_ Suddenly he leaped towards her, and grabbed her as she screamed_, "NO STEVEN!"_ Without warning he dipped her to the floor, and as the sound of "Latin music" came from the Ipod, Pearl shouted at the top of her lungs. _"WE'RE NOT DANCING THE LOMBADA! IT'S DIRTY! LET ME GO!"_ She began to push herself away from his embrace, and as she did, Steven looked down at her, then sighed. He released her from his grip, and watched as she fell to the sand. Then Steven yelled at her, _"You're hopeless! Forget it!"_

Pearl now had tears in her eyes, as she wiped the sand off her legs and began to pick herself up. Steven was marching towards Amethyst and Garnet, when he turned to face Pearl, then shouted, _"I can't do this with you! I can't conform to your rules and ways of thinking Pearl! When I fused with Connie, and when I almost fused with Garnet, I DIDN'T THINK! I just danced! I'm never going to be proper like you, so maybe it's better if we never fuse at all!" _Pearl quickly shouted back at him, _"Steven Wait! We can dance the lombada! We can dance to any song that you want! I'm sorry! Give me another chance!"_ But he ignored her, as he continued to walk away, then he mumbled underneath his breath, _"Whatever Pearl! You don't wanna dance because the song is too dirty! You don't want me to go on missions because you're worried for my safety, but I think it's the other way around! You're the one who is scared, not me!"_

_I BET YOU CAN'T EVEN SHAPESHIFT!"_

Amethyst's mouth dropped, when she heard Steven's last remark, then she said, _"Whoa dude! I think you're taking it too far. You need to Chill out!" _Steven felt a hand on his shoulder, and when he turned around, he saw Pearl staring down at him. _"What was that!? Can you please say that again!?"_ Pearl asked, as she glared at him with an angry and hurt look in her eyes. _"I SAID, I BET YOU CAN'T EVEN SHAPESHIFT!"_ Steven shouted, then he continued. _"Also, it's amazing how you even formed Opal! Amethyst probably had to prance around like a ballerina just to get you to dance with her!"_ Garnet quickly rose to her feet and said, _"Calm down Steven!"_ Then she looked over at her teammate and said, _"Pearl, he didn't mean it. Steven's just frustrated."_

"_No, it's fine!"_ Pearl replied. _"Let him talk!"_ She took a few steps back from him, then said, _"So you don't think I can shapeshift!? Fine! Just watch me!"_ Pearl thought of the most horrifying thing she could turn herself into, but she didn't want to totally scare him. She was mad at Steven, and her feelings were hurt, but she knew that she still loved him. _"Just because I don't use my abilities in that manner, doesn't mean that I can't! I'm never going to shapeshift for you again after this, Steven! You won't want me too! You'll be too terrified!"_ Pearl exclaimed as her body began to glow bright. _"Maybe I'll turn myself into Frybo!"_ After hearing her words, Steven jumped into Garnets arms. As she held him close, she glared back at Pearl with an angry look on her face. Pearl had a few tears in her eyes, as her body became completely illuminated, then she shapeshifted. When she was finished, Amethyst looked down at the ground and began laughing as she said, _"So, is this your idea of something scary!? A skunk!?"_

"_Actually, I'm something much more terrifying!"_ Pearl exclaimed, and made sure to be loud so that Steven could hear her. Steven pulled his head away from Garnet's embrace, then looked down at the ground, and when he did, he smiled as he now saw a "White Fox" with blue eyes staring up at him. Steven observed as Pearl's gemstone was imbedded into the fox's forehead, and it's ears were the same color as her hair. He jumped down from Garnet's embrace, and kneeled to pet the fox, then said softly, _"Awww, look at how cute you are!" _Thenhe started to whistle and make animal noises as he continued_, "Come here foxy! I'm not going to hurt you! Is someone hungry? Does the little fox want something to eat?" _

Amethyst burst into laughter as she said, _"Steven, you should totally give the fox some chocolate! Foxes love chocolate!"_ Pearl was sitting on the ground, when she looked up Steven and said, _"It's me Steven! You don't need to talk at me like I'm a baby! I meant to shapeshift into something more terrifying, but I guess I failed at that as well!"_ Suddenly, he picked up Pearl and began hugging her, then she exclaimed, _"Wow, a second ago you couldn't stand me! Why the sudden change of heart?" _Then he responded, _"None of that matters now! You're forgiven Pearl! I can't believe how soft and cute you are!"_ As he buried his face into her fur, Pearl sighed, then sarcastically said, _"Well thank you for forgiving me Steven, I think!" _

Amethyst looked down at the two of them and said, _"If you ask me this is a big improvement! You should stay this way all the time Pearl! People might actually like you more!"_ Pearl responded by rolling her eyes and gave a simple growl, then she ignored her. Just then Garnet shouted, _"Steven look! Your gem is glowing!" _Then she pointed down at his t-shirt. _"What!? How is this even possible?" _Amethyst exclaimed, as she too was staring down at him. _"Every gem is supposed to do a fusion dance in order to fuse! That's why it's called a dance! This is so weird!" _As Pearl was being cradled in Steven's arms, she started squirming around and was able to catch a glimpse of his gemstone. _"Oh my, it is glowing!"_ She exclaimed, then she looked up at him and asked, _"Steven are you feeling okay!?" _But he gave no response, as he had his eyes closed, and he continued to bury his face into her fur. Then Garnet quickly shouted, _"Hurry Pearl! Fuse with him! This might be the only chance you have!" _Pearl was flustered as she replied, _"Okay! Hold on!"_

After a while, Pearl began struggling. _"I can't focus! He's smothering me!"_ She yelled, as she tried to activate her gemstone. _"Relax!"_ Garnet exclaimed, _"We're right here, nothing's going to happen to you!"_ Pearl took in a deep breath, then exhaled as she tried to focus once more. She delicately pushed herself back from Steven's embrace to face him, then began to concentrate as her gemstone started glowing. _"This is going to be the weirdest fusion ever if it works!"_ Amethyst said, as she looked on with Garnet. Both Steven and Pearl's gemstones began to illuminate, and their bodies became as one. Garnet kept her fingers crossed and watched the spectacle of light that was before her eyes. But no sooner did they start to join, they began to separate. The illuminated figure broke down, as Pearl fell to the ground, and so did Steven. Pearl was now back in her normal humanoid form, when she got up and ran towards Steven. She kneeled down beside him, then placed his head in her lap, as she frantically asked, _"Steven! Are you okay!? Say something!"_ His eyes were glossy as he looked up at her and said, _"I don't feel so good! I think I'm going to throw up!"_ Pearl tilted his head to the side and watched as he began throwing up.

"_This is all my fault!"_ Pearl exclaimed, as she began to cry and held Steven close. _"Its no one's fault,"_ Garnet replied, as she too was now kneeling down beside Steven. _"We're still learning as we go through this process with him. Eventually, I believe Steven will be able to fuse, but it will just take some time." _She placed her hand on Pearl's shoulder and said, _"Good Job! At least we know that his gem can sync with ours. That, in and of itself, is a big improvement."_ They helped Steven gradually rise to his feet, and as they, Pearl asked, _"Are you feeling okay? We can stop if you don't want to do this anymore?" _Steven regained his balance, then replied, _"I'm actually feeling a little better, now that I threw up."_ He looked at Pearl, then exclaimed, _"I'm sorry for all of the mean things that I said. I don't ever want to fight with you again Pearl!"_ She had tears in her eyes, as she hugged him, then replied, _"I'm sorry too Steven! Next time we can do a fusion dance to any song that you want! I promise!"_

"_Blah, Blah, Blah"_ Amethyst exclaimed, as she got in between Pearl and Steven. She grabbed him by the arm, then pulled him away from Pearl, as she said, _"Come on Steven! Let's show these amateurs how it's done!"_

_**Wild Thing**_

Pearl cringed with anger at Amethyst's remark, as Garnet quickly said, _"Alright then Amethyst, why don't you show us how it's done. Fuse with Steven."_ Amethyst was now facing Steven when she said, _"I only have one thing to say to you. DON'T THINK, JUST DO!"_ Steven looked at her, confused, then asked, _"What do you mean don't think? Pearl and Garnet keep telling me to focus, to concentrate, and to let the music flow through me. You mean I'm not supposed to do any of those things?"_ Then Amethyst replied, _"You're fusing with me now dude! None of that bull works! Just be yourself, and everything will be alright! Try to have fun!"_ As Amethyst and Steven got separation between them, Amethyst shouted back at Pearl, _"Hey DJ!"_ Then Pearl quickly replied, _"If you're going to address me, then please address me by my proper gem name, PEARL! I'm am not, nor have I ever been known as, DJ!"_

"_Anyway, what now Amethyst!? What do you want!?" _

Amethyst was silent, as Steven started to giggle at their exchange of words, then she shouted at Pearl once more, _"Start up the Ipod! Play that funky music, white girl!" _And with that, Steven fell the ground, as he was overcome with laughter. Pearl had a look of disgust on her face as she was about respond, but before she could, Garnet took the Ipod from her. _"What song do you want us to play?"_ Garnet asked, as she held the Ipod in her hand. Amethyst walked over towards Steven, then looked down to observe him, then said, _"Actually, we may not need a song. His gem is already glowing! Now it's my turn!"_ She squatted down, then pushed herself off the ground, and leaped into the air as high as she could. Amethyst was now high up in the sky, when she started to descend. As she was coming down upon him, her gem was now glowing, as she was ready to fuse.

"_What are you doing!?"_ Pearl screamed, as she looked up towards the sky. _"You're going to kill him!"_ She then darted towards Steven, and was prepared to shield him with her body, but it was too late. Amethyst came back to earth, and the ground shook as she did. Pearl and Garnet were both knocked off their feet, as a cloud of dust now surrounded them. When the dust settled, and they came to, Pearl got to her feet, then ran towards the large crater that was now before her. _"Oh my god! STEVEN!"_ She shouted, as she ran. Suddenly, Pearl froze as she saw two pairs of "giant arms,' reach out of the crater, then touch the ground. She stepped back, and watched as a "large gem being" pulled itself up, then stood before her.

Pearl was in shock, as she continued to look up towards the larger gem, and was completely enveloped in "his" shadow. _"You did it Steven!"_ Garnet exclaimed, as she began walking towards the larger gem, with a smile on her face. _"I knew you could."_ He was standing almost a foot taller than Garnet, when he looked down at her and said, _"It's Moonstone, and thank you for believing in me."_ Pearl looked up at him, and nervously asked, _"Do you know who we are? Do you recognize us?"_ He then smiled, as he grabbed Pearl, then said, _"Come here Foxy!"_ He reached out with his other two arms to grab Garnet, then said, _"My Disco Queen!"_ Garnet smiled, as he held both of them tight, then Pearl yelled, _"Okay! You can let us go now! This really isn't necessary!"_

"_But I feel like dancing, and I want to hold both of you," _he exclaimed, then said to Pearl, _"We never did get to finish our dance, Foxy!"_ Garnet smiled, as she was able to pry one of her arms free from his embrace. She held the Ipod, and was navigating through it, then said, _"Hold on. Let me find the Lambada._" Moonstone released Garnet, then Pearl frantically shouted, _"Uh Garnet! What are you doing!?"_ Garnet looked back at her friend and said, _"You did promise that you would dance with him. Is that not true?" _Pearl looked up at Moonstone, and had an uneasy look on her face, as she replied, _"Yes! It's true! I did say that!"_ Then Garnet looked down at the Ipod and pressed play, as she said, _"Enjoy you two. I'm next after you Pearl. I want a chance to dance with him!"_ Pearl's feet were off the ground, as Moonstone held her and began to dance.

"_This isn't going to be a long dance!"_ Pearl exclaimed, as she looked over at her friend. _"If anything should happen to me, please take care of my gem!"_

"_Of course,"_ Garnet replied. _"But with the way that he's handling you, you're going to be fine."_

"_If anything should happen, we'll see you in two weeks."_


End file.
